


Somewhere Sometime Later

by ficdis



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Elio and Oliver agree to stay in touch, Elio is a composer, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Oliver has a son, Pining, Post-Break Up, Sex, YEARS HAVE PASSED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdis/pseuds/ficdis
Summary: An encounter imagined. Years later, Oliver runs into Elio.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Dean Drudgery Brings Surprise

Oliver leaned over the hotel balcony gazing south. This was one of his favorite views of the city. It was a perfect fall night. The air was crisp and the whiskey sour he held in his hand went down smooth and warm. He was in town for a full day honoring a colleague, a well-respected member of academia. The old geezer was something else though and was also getting engaged to a much younger woman who would become his third wife. It was quite a day of celebration.

Since Oliver became associate dean, he found himself dealing more with administrative matters, attending these types of events representing the department and less time teaching and almost no time writing. It was quite an adjustment. He missed teaching and was still on the fence about whether he had made the right decision taking the position, but he felt he needed to shake things up and think about the future.

Caught up in his reverie, he did not realize that someone else had joined him on the balcony until he heard “ _Accidenti!_ ” Oliver turned around to see a slim man looking down flickering a lighter attempting to ignite a cigarette. Oliver smiled, toyed with returning to his drink but then reached in his inner pocket and walked over to the poor soul to lend a hand. He approached the man and asked, “Need a light?” The man looked up and whimpered “Oliver” while Oliver cried “ _Elio!_ ”

*** 

“Elio! What brings you here?” Oliver said as he studied the face, admiring the familiar and searching for the unfamiliar. Elio was stunning, and Oliver felt himself inhaling deeply, holding his breath until his body forced an exhale.

Surprised, Elio backed up slowly and looked at Oliver without saying anything for several beats. Finally, he got a hold of himself and said, “I’m here for… Maxi is a colleague of my father. He met Lucia at a dinner at the villa… of all places. Papa couldn’t be here, and since I was in town, he requested that I drop by on his behalf. And here I am...”

Elio, shaking his head incredulously, asked the same question of Oliver, and still in awe, Oliver explained that Dr. Maximilian is a colleague.

At this time, a host stepped out on the balcony and announced that a light meal was about to be served and began ushering everyone into the suite. Elio returned the unlit cigarette to its case and placed it in his pocket and instinctually began moving along with the few others who had trickled out on the balcony. Since Oliver had not stopped to look where he would be seated for the evening when he made a beeline to the balcony to take in the views and enjoy his drink, he uttered an apology, excused himself hurriedly and returned to the entrance to the suite to discover that he was to be seated at table two for the evening. He hurried to the table, to find Elio there with two other couples.

*** 

Oliver sat in the chair available next to Elio. Everyone had shifted their seats so they could focus on Dr. Maximilian and his fiancée and the celebratory toasts. Oliver positioned himself behind Elio so that he could drink him in clandestinely. He paid little attention to the well-wishes for the next hour or so. Instead, he sat captivated by his proximity to Elio and marveled at how Elio had become even more beautiful with age. He found himself yearning to have the young man fall into his arms and rest his head, now overflowing with long unruly curls, into his chest. He became flooded with nonstop memories of their summer together in Italy, their desire for each other, their love making once they inevitably became one, and their eventual separation, painful and still resonant. He yearned to touch Elio again, feel skin against skin. However, he knew that it was likely that Elio would want nothing to do with him again.

Oliver had kept in touch with his father Professor Samuel Perlman over the years. In fact, Oliver would not be the academic and accomplished writer he was, if it was not for the professor. Professor Perlman was a true mentor and friend, despite Oliver breaking his son’s heart. After Oliver left Italy and later told Elio he was getting married to a woman he had formerly dated on and off, Professor Perlman had told Oliver about Elio’s preference that the professor not share with Oliver anything about Elio. Elio’s decision pained Oliver but he respected the choice and did not try to contact or ask about Elio. 

That did not stop Oliver from keeping tabs on Elio any way he could. When Elio’s career as a pianist and composer took off, it became easier to stay on top of what Elio was doing professionally. Oliver even went to see a few of his solo concerts and special guest orchestral performances. When his debut CD came out, he purchased it and listened to it repeatedly. He rejoiced when Elio was praised and jeered at critics when he was not.

After all these years, he never tried to reach out to Elio, but he never stopped thinking about him. He would never stop thinking about him. Sitting just inches away from him now, Oliver now knew he had to find a way to reconnect with Elio. 

He missed his friend.

*** 

Eventually, the light meal and nonstop toasts wrapped up. Oliver did not have any interest in the desserts that were to be served next. He was consumed only with how he wanted time with Elio to talk. Thinking now or never, Oliver leaned over to Elio after he turned his chair from the podium back to the table and asked him if he had a few minutes for a drink. Elio stared at him for what felt like minutes but was probably just a few seconds. Oliver was sure he was going to turn him down but then Elio said, “Why not.” Oliver was surprised by how neutral Elio appeared. He remembered a boy who wore his emotions for all to see, but Elio was no longer the boy that Oliver knew, was he. He was now a wondrously good looking man, and Oliver had to work to focus when looking at Elio so that he would not get lost in those green orbs.


	2. The Beginning of a Reconciliation of Sort

Oliver got up from the table and to the two couples politely excused himself. He waited for Elio to also rise and then led Elio down to the hotel lounge. He had been to the hotel in the past and liked its lounge. There were booths toward the rear of the lounge and it was the perfect place to have a private chat. 

Oliver was not sure how to pursue a conversation with Elio. Elio had not shown his cards. Oliver was not sure whether Elio hated him. Would he consider their conversation a waste of time and unceremoniously end it? Oliver decided that he would be honest with Elio. Oliver would show his cards, because he was not sure when he would ever get this opportunity again.

Oliver looked across the booth at Elio. He now had a chance to really look at Elio. His dark hair longer with hints of brown, his eyes not as mischievous as they once were, his face chiseled, and his lips still deliciously pink and soft. He wore a tailored blue blazer with black shirt and tapered slacks. A rambunctious curl fell over his left eye, and Oliver wished he could reach over and push the curl back where it belonged, and while he was at it, graze his thumb across those heavenly lips. After all these years, his physical attraction for Elio was a strong as ever. 

“It’s been too long,” Oliver finally exhaled. Initially, there was no response from Elio. Then he leaned forward and scratched the back of his head. Oliver took this as a positive sign since he recalled that Elio did this when he was torn. He had not completely forgotten or dismissed Oliver. Elio was feeling something; he was…conflicted? 

“You look wonderful. How are you?” Oliver continued. 

“You look wonderful too. You wear a suit well. Nice to see you in something besides summer shorts. But you look great in everything, don’t you?” Elio said throwing up one hand, resigned.

“Elio, I am not sure how you feel about me. I understand if you still hate me. I know that you told your father that you did not want to have anything to do with me. But I hope that we can move pass that and stay in touch and maybe one day become friends again. I hope that I haven’t ruined that possibility forever.”

“I don’t know what to say. Running into you tonight has brought up old feelings. One half of me half has not forgotten my first love, and the other half hates the way you ended us. One half wants to know everything you have done over the past decade and the other wants to scream and walk away. How is that for feeling torn?”

Flushing slightly, Elio stared at Oliver as if to debate his next move. The waitress cleared her throat as if she knew that she was interrupting an intense discussion and asked if they were ready to place their order. Oliver hurriedly ordered bourbon on the rocks, hoping Elio would not take the opportunity to end their conversation. When the waitress looked at Elio, he asked for a grappa.

“I hope this can be the beginning of a reconciliation of sort,” Oliver said running his hands through his hair. “But I understand if the time is not right. Perhaps I can give you my contact information. Your father also has it. Or perhaps when you come through Boston again in the winter, we can have a drink if you have the time. I saw your last concert and it was incredible. I love the CD and can’t wait for the follow up to be released.”

“How do you know…know that I am going to be in Boston in the winter?”

“I always go to your concerts in Boston. I wouldn’t miss it, even got a subscription so that I can order early. You must know how I’ve always enjoyed watching you play. You’re beautiful to watch.”

“Do you go with your wife?” Elio asked matter of fact, never taking his eyes off Oliver.

“No, I go alone. She is not much of a classical music lover,” Oliver returned Elio’s stare.

The waitress delivered the drinks and quickly exited, still sensing the intense energy at the table.

“And I heard that you have a son.”

Oliver lit up and smiled. “Yes, Sammy.”

“Named after Papa?” Elio inquired, his shell cracking slightly. 

Oliver nodded, taking note that Elio was aware of Oliver’s wife and son. His son was the best thing that had happened to him in the last decade. His marriage was decent and convenient. As a couple, they went through the motions for years. It was not until Sammy was born that there was some life in their home again. Oliver and his wife doted on their son, who became the glue for their marriage. When Sammy grows up and moves on, Oliver wondered what would become of their marriage then. Unsurprisingly, Oliver had several discreet affairs throughout the years. None however lasted long or made him question staying in the marriage.

Hoping to steer the focus of their conversation away from his marriage, Oliver asked, “And how about you? Married...kids?” Oliver had not heard of a marriage. In following Elio’s career, he never saw any mention of a wife or partner. After the release of his CD, he looked up photos of Elio at award ceremonies and other social events and never saw him with anyone. His father also never mentioned or let slip anything about his son’s love life. Oliver always wondered who Elio was seeing and if he dated women and/or men. Was Oliver the only male lover he ever had, or were there many others? Looking at Elio, he was gorgeous with a European flair about him and he was an accomplished musician. Oliver was sure that he had his pick of many suitors, but who were they? What had Elio moved on to? 

“No marriage. No kids,” Elio returned, offering no more. 

“Surely, there have been lovers,” Oliver pressed. 

“What are you groping at? A list of the people I’ve fucked since you got on a train and pulled out of my life as quickly as you entered it. Do you want to know if I have been with men? Did any of them mean anything? Perhaps you even want to know what I did with them,” Elio hissed.

Oliver ran his hands through his hair again. This was not going to be easy. He did not expect it to be. But Elio was closed off. He did not know if he should continue or withdraw, finish his bourbon and call it a night. He then raised his hands as if to surrender and said, “Maybe if we rekindle our friendship, you will tell me all that. In the meantime, I just want to know if there is someone special in your life. That is all. Isn’t that what life is about? The people and the things we love. Isn’t that all that matters.”

Elio’s shell cracked some more and he replied, “I date but can’t really say anyone is particularly special at the moment. A lot of my time in the past year or so has gone into my follow up CD, which is completed and will be released shortly. I just received several promo copies from my label. I am proud of it. The first CD really opened up many opportunities for me. Different artists have been reaching out to collaborate. That is why I am in NY. It has been a whirlwind. A nice one, but it does not leave much time for other things…for dating men and women. “

“Well, it is exciting. Seize the opportunities and moments. Don’t forget to enjoy the ride. Elio, please know that you will always be in my heart. I will always care about you. I will always root for you from the sidelines. Please know that!”

Elio swallowed down what was left of his drink and continued to stare at Oliver. Finally, he nodded his head as if deciding to extend a peace offering or truce. “Thank you Oliver. Listen, would you like a copy the CD? I will leave you my contact information, and maybe once you have had a chance to listen to it, you will write and let me what you honestly think about it.”

“I would love that Elio.” Oliver smiled and finished his drink. 

“I am staying at the hotel. I will just run up and get it and be right back.”

“Oh, I will just go up with you. I am also staying at the hotel for the night.


	3. Music Yes, Heart No

Oliver took care of the check. They walked to the elevator bank in silence. Elio stepped into the elevator, and Oliver followed, standing slightly behind him. Elio pressed the button for the sixth floor. The elevator jerked unexpectedly, and Elio bounced back into Oliver’s chest. Oliver reached out and placed a hand on Elio’s hip to stabilize him and instinctively leaned in, resting his head briefly on Elio’s curls, inhaling his scent. It is the first time they touched all evening, and Oliver’s blood warmed and his groin twitched. They remained this way for a few beats. Elio moaned, and then realizing that he was in Oliver’s arms jolted forward. Elio’s shell appeared to crumble, as he remarked how the same thing happened when he checked in and the elevator obviously needed to be fixed. 

They exited on the sixth floor and walked down the corridor. Elio stopped in front of his room, pulled his key out and opened the door. Inside the room, he began turning on all the lights. Oliver walked in behind him. Elio quickly excused himself and went into the bathroom. Noticing that the room faced south, Oliver walked over to the window to take in the view that he enjoyed from the balcony above earlier in the evening at the engagement party. 

Seeing Elio ignited him but touching him ever so briefly left Oliver conflicted. Elio’s low moan made him want to abandon reason and cave to desire. If Elio consented, he would have him. He would shower Elio’s lean torso with kisses and take him in his mouth and unleash that buried moan. 

Then what? 

He had already ruined three lives with his actions. He was committed to his marriage and could not risk ruining a fourth life – for his son’s sake. Besides, could he sleep with Elio and just walk away? Now, the rational part of him regretted that he had followed Elio to his room, but he could not move. He wanted to be there. He wanted to be with Elio. 

Elio exited the bathroom, and Oliver spun around. They stared at each other, every desire and regret left unsaid. “I’ll get the CD,” Elio finally broke the spell. He walked over to the desk and began searching through his belongings. 

“On this CD, I fuse classical with other musical forms. I’m sure that I will turn off purists but there is so much that I want to explore. Not enough hours in the day. Please let me know your honest opinion,” Elio says as he handed Oliver the promo CD and a business card. 

“Thanks for trusting me.”

Elio smiled, “I trust you with my music. Just not sure I trust you with my heart.”

Oliver smiled back and questioned, “Is there a difference?”

“Perhaps I need to take the CD back then,” Elio smiled and playfully reached for it. However, Oliver was ready for him and swung his right hand holding the CD behind his tall frame so that it is out of Elio’s reach. Elio dove into Oliver to retrieve the CD. Oliver started to tickle Elio with his other hand and both erupted into laughter. The laughter felt good to Oliver. He had not laughed like this with another adult in so long. Elio fell into Oliver and Oliver wrapped his arms around him. Elio returned the hug and it grew tighter. Both men felt like they had returned home.


	4. A Reintroduction to Elio’s Manhood

Elio looked up, and Oliver was lost. Instinctively, Oliver leaned and kissed Elio on the lips - lips that he had been desiring all evening. Elio willingly parted them, and Oliver dove in, relishing the wetness of Elio’s mouth and playing with his tongue. He had dreamed of this mouth over the years and missed it. Elio fervently returned the kiss, until they were both breathless, and Elio backed away from Oliver, putting some space between them. 

“Should I go?” Oliver whispered, his way of asking is it okay to stay. Elio nodded no. He backed up so that he was in full view of Oliver and slowly began to remove his suit. 

Elio removed his blazer and tossed it over the nearby chair. Oliver did not move. 

Elio slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking his time one by one. Oliver stood riveted by his unbuttoning. 

Elio kicked off his shoes. Oliver continued to watch Elio, not moving. 

Elio unbuckled his belt, unzipped his trousers and removed them, never taking his eyes off Oliver as he tossed them on the chair. Finally, he slipped off his boxers. 

Oliver inhaled deeply as he stood in front of Elio, completely seduced by the man standing before him - hard and ready. 

Elio glided back slowly and mounted the bed backwards, resting up on his elbows, legs slightly spread, one knee raised, and his manhood hard and erect. He stare salaciously at Oliver, as if to say, “Now what are you going to do with this.” 

Oliver placed the CD and card in his breast pocket and removed his clothes, letting them fall to the floor. Naked, he made his way over to the bed, climbed on Elio and began assaulting Elio’s torso with wet kisses, first biting his neck, worshipping each nipple, working across his taut stomach, nuzzling his belly button and sliding down to his cock. 

Oliver took Elio’s length into his hands proceeded to licked the tip. Elio moaned, “Oliver. Please. Shit!” as he ran his hands through Oliver’s blond hair. Oliver continued relishing Elio, then took his length into his mouth and pulsated up and down, relentlessly tasting him until Elio exploded. Oliver swallowed, and as Elio tried to regain his breath, Oliver continued planting kisses down each of Elio’s legs and then traveled back up to his lips. Oliver was not sure whether he would see Elio again and wanted to know every physical part of who he had become. Finally, when he had enough for the moment, he flipped over and laid next to Elio. 

“Wait here,” Elio says, getting up from the hotel bed. He entered the bathroom, returned holding two foil packages, walked around to Oliver’s side of the bed and said, “Fuck me. “ Oliver sat up, and Elio straddled him. Elio’s wrapped his right hand around Oliver and braced himself with the other. Oliver pulled Elio into his body so that they fit snugly, hardly knowing where one body began and the other ended. Oliver’s large hands traveled up and down Elio’s back. They kissed roughly. Elio leaned into Oliver’s neck, biting it. “I want you inside me,” Elio demanded. Oliver slid on his back, reached for and dexterously applied the contents of the foil packages. He opened and entered Elio slowly, and when he heard Elio’s moan of approval, Oliver began to move up and down as they both pleasured themselves. Elio moaned, “ Harder!” and Oliver complied. Elio grabbed the headboard to support himself. “Elio!” Oliver exploded, not able to take it any longer. Elio collapsed on Oliver, each lost in the pleasure of the other.


	5. An Unplanned Evening and Night

At 5:30am, the phone rang, echoing through the early morning hour. Oliver and Elio were entangled in each other in Elio’s hotel bed. Elio reached over, picked up the wakeup call and then slammed the phone back down. Begrudgingly, Elio slid out of Oliver’s arms and got up. 

“Don’t go,” Oliver woke up pleading.

“My car to the airport gets here in 30 minutes.” Elio said as he got up and went to the bathroom. Oliver got up and gathered his clothes, putting on his boxers. He did not want to leave. He wanted to be with Elio’s as long as he could. So, he returned to bed and watched as Elio hurried out of the bathroom and scooped up his belonging like a skilled traveler who had his process down to a science. 

“Do you have a photo of your son? May I see?”

“Yes, I do. In my wallet in my pocket.”

Elio retrieved his jacket, handed it to Oliver and perched himself on the side of bed next to Oliver. Oliver showed him Sammy, a miniature version of Oliver, with blue hopeful eyes and wild dusty blond hair.

“Oliver son. _Bellisimo!_ Like his papa.” Elio smiled.

“Always thinking of him. I’ve taken an associate dean role because of him. Talk about drudgery.”

“You won’t like it.” Elio looked at Oliver, now with adoration. “Listen to your heart,” Elio placed his hand over Oliver’s bare chest. His hand felt warm and Oliver felt the loss when Elio removed it from over his heart.

“I have to go. Listen, I probably won’t be coming through Boston in the winter. I think that I am going to accept a music collaboration that will take me west for a while. I’ll likely have to delay the CD promotion and cancel a few appearances. It is a peculiar collaboration but something is saying do it. I am excited to see what comes of it.”

Oliver expressed his disappointment, “Aah. I will send my contact. You will stay in touch?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, I will” Elio replied as he got up, put his jacket on, and gathered his luggage. Oliver got up and walked with him to the door. 

“Goodbye Oliver.” Elio looked at Oliver. Then he turned and opened the door. 

“Later Elio. Good luck,” Oliver said as he watched Elio walk down the hotel corridor. 

Oliver closed the door. He gazed around the hotel room. He did not want to leave just yet. He returned to bed, and got in on the side that Elio slept. He could still smell Elio’s scent on the sheet, so he pulled it over his body and laid his head on the pillow. 

Oliver felt Elio’s absence from his life immediately, even though he had spent only one unplanned evening and night with him, after all these years. He knew how lucky he was to have run into Elio and that Elio was willing to talk to him despite how hurt and torn he felt after the way Oliver treated him. To this day, he regretted how he handled the situation. He thought that he was doing the right thing for everyone involved. However, the only result was a tepid marriage and broken hearts. The only shining star was Sammy. But what if he had just waited a year or two for Elio, how would they have turned out? If their relationship ran its course then they both could have simply moved on. They were both young enough. But he never gave them a chance. Could they have been happy together? Could he have been comfortable in a relationship with a man? He never gave it a try. He went with what was safe. 

Oliver shook his head to snap out of it. This was a debate he had with himself numerous times over the years. He had just slept with a beautiful, mature Elio and he was in heaven. He had new memories to pack with the old to carry him forward. He had Elio’s number now. He wanted to know about this collaboration Elio was optimistic about. He had the CD, which he could not wait to listen to on his way home to Boston. Most importantly, he had a reason and permission to reach out. He just had to do so and see where it led.

Oliver eventually dozed off, and as he did so he was met with morning dreams of somewhere in Northern Italy in the early 1980s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was late to this wonderful film. It wrecked me and I haven't been the same. I don't even write but it made me want to take a stab at my first piece.


End file.
